Zone of Naruto
by EvaUnit15
Summary: What if Naruto found three powerful Orbital Frames that have been preserved at a young age, now that he has woke them up and became his friends and maybe more, he along with them will show the Elemental Nations what their made of as they go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I had in my head for a while, what if Naruto was chased into the forest of death at a young age and discovered something, something powerful. Something ancient yet more advanced than his time. Something big. Along with another surprise.

Chapter 1

"Get back here, demon!" a drunk man in a mob yelled with many others in the mob doing the same as they chased a young 5-year-old boy with blond hair, dark ocean blue eyes that are terrified, six whisker marks, three on each cheek.

He had a small, malnourished body from all the mistreatment he received over the years. The clothes he's wearing was a simple white t-shirt with a red flame symbol on the front a red swirl on the back, he was wearing black shorts along with black shoes.

He kept running as fast as his legs could take him, before he entered a forest at the edge of the village, making the villagers stop as well as they knew what the forest was.

"That demon's dead now for sure, no way can it survive in there." a citizen said as the cheered loudly in the night before they were silenced by being knocked out by Anbu and taken to Ibiki by the order of the Hokage, who stood behind the mob with a glare directed at them with killing intent.

"Snake." Hiruzen said, causing a female Anbu with purple hair in a spiky ponytail to appear before him, kneeling.

"Go into the forest of death and find Naruto." Hiruzen said with a commanding voice that has some worry hidden in his tone, making the Anbu nod her head before she leaped into the trees and took off into the forest.

WITH NARUTO 10 MINUTES BEFORE

Naruto panted as he continued running as fast as he could, moving to the sides to avoid running into the tree's as he ran.

He looked behind him to see if any of the mob were still after him, but to his relief, they weren't.

But his relief was short lived when the adrenaline that was pumping through him went away, finally letting him notice his injuries he obtained before he got away from the mob.

Both his arms and legs are fractured and being used to the extreme like he was doing, about to break. His left hand was broken in six places, his ribs were bruised, fractured and broken. He was also pretty sure he had some internal bleeding from where he was hit by some chuunin in the mob since he was feeling an immense amount of pain.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into a large cave opening that goes deeper into the ground at a sharp angle. He was sent tumbling rapidly, crying out in pain as he hit many sharp and blunt rocks as he fell deeper and deeper into the cave.

After what felt like hours, when really it was minutes, he finally tumbled out of the cave and landed on something hard and smooth. Before he could think what he was on he started to slide downward, Naruto started panicking and tried to get a grip, but his hands kept slipping and were numb.

As he was sliding, Naruto looked around quickly looked around to see anything he could grab onto, but what he saw were 2 giant statues, one on either side of the thing he's on, which he was guessing was another statue.

He fell off what he was expected to be the head with a weak scream of fear, as he fell he could have sworn he saw a faint glow of cyan from what he was guessing the eyes of the statue for a brief moment before the glow was gone, he then heard a weird sound below him before he landed in a seat that had comfy padding, making his landing less painful.

Before he could try to get out, a cover materialized over the open spot he was in, trapping him inside. He tried to get up, but his injuries finally caught up to him as he started to black out.

As his vision faded he saw what looked like a big computer screen light up a light green color with many complicated things appearing, as his vision was darkening he heard a female voice speak.

"Hello runner, I am Ada." Ada said as Naruto lost conscious.

UNKNOWN TIME LATER

Naruto woke up with a groan as he rubbed his head and looked around him to see he is in a seat with a console in front of him that's just like he saw before he passed out.

"Good to see you are awake, runner." Ada said, causing Naruto to jump slightly in the seat before his body was hit with a dull pain and soreness everywhere.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to look out the glass around him, but couldn't see anything.

"You are in an Orbital Frame named Jehuty." Ada informed him as the glass cleared up completely, allowing Naruto to see.

"Woah." Naruto breathed out as he saw the large cavern he's in, everything looked like it was a massive room that has part of the ceiling opened in a giant hole that looked like a chute going upwards at an angle.

Naruto looked around before he noticed the two statues he saw before, the one on hir right looked like a black bipedal jackal with wings and the one on his left looked like a pink human wearing armor.

He looked up to see he was in one that was agua color with gold. He looked at what he guesses were more Orbital Frames and noticed the two were being held in place by some kind of harness that hooks up over the shoulders and travels down the collar to meet in the middle over the chest along with the arms of the Frames inside the harness in a 'T' pose.

He looked up to notice that Jehuty was the same way before he looked down at the screen.

"Is there any way out of here or to wake up the Frames?" Naruto asked as he looked around before he saw the computer screen in front of him have new things appear, he then felt vibrations.

He looked around before he looked up to see the room lighting up with lights being turned on, the harness holding the Frames light up with lights as they activated.

"Whats going on?!" Naruto asked frantically as he looked around, trying to find a way out.

"Calm down, nothings going to hurt you while you're in the cockpit." Ada said as the harness on Jehuty started opening with a groan.

"Place your hands on the controls." Ada advised him as he looked around the cockpit before he saw two black spheres that looked like they were put in halfway on the armrests where his hands would rest.

Naruto slowly placed his hands on the spheres, hoping that his hand won't hurt. When no pain came he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He then looked up as the harness finished opening the arm area, letting Jehuty's arms fall to its sides before the chest harness opened, letting Jehuty fall a little bit, causing Naruto to scream.

His screaming stopped when he felt the fall stop and looked around to see that they were floating.

"Awesome." Naruto said with wide eyes as he continued to look around and saw that many of the lines that are on Jehuty's body are now having a pulse pattern of bright blue energy flow through them at a few seconds interval.

Naruto looked up again when he heard the groaning of another harness and saw the one on the black Frame was opening.

"Um, doesn't it need someone in it to keep it floating?" Naruto asked nervously as he watched as the black Frame fall for a few seconds before it started floating as well, it had the same blue energy pattern pulsing through it like Jehuty.

"No, Anubis is able to pilot itself if needed." Ada said as Anubis stayed in place while its wings opened a little bit, making it look like a dark angel with its arms crossed.

"Alright?" Naruto said uncertainly as he looked at Anubis before he looked at the pink Frame as the same happened to it with the same blue glow flowing through many of the lines in a pulse pattern.

It turned toward Jehuty and did a curtsy before it returned to a stand-up position and floated there.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked as he looked around, his answer was a screen to appear before him that said training simulation.

"We get you familiar with the controls and movements of an Orbital Frame while we wait for Anubis and Dolores to start up." Ada said as she brought a few more programs and windows up.

"What do you mean 'startup', they're already up and moving." Naruto pointed out as he looked around at the two floating Frames before he looked back to the screens in front of him.

"Yes, but what I mean is their A.I.'s, which are like me, to start up." Ada said as she finished bringing up the needed programs for the training.

"Okay." Naruto said as they begun the first training session.

AT CAVE OPENING

Many Anbu and Jonin were around the cave opening with long ropes as many holds onto the ropes as some ninjas wall walk down but end up running out of chakra due to the length they were walking or running down before being hauled up and another ninja take their place.

Hiruzen watched this with a concentrated look with the same female Anbu standing behind him to the side.

"It's been two days since we started this and were not getting anywhere, Hokage-sama." the Anbu said as she watched as well.

"We can't give up yet, not until he's back up here." Hiruzen said before continuing.

"Those idiots overdid it this time, I'm starting to believe the civilian council is just calling for meetings on Naruto's birthday just to get me away from watching over him to make sure he is safe." Hiruzen said as he looked at the large cave opening.

"That's what many of the ninjas that like him say as wel-" the female Anbu was saying before she was cut off by many of the ninjas start freaking out and getting ready for something.

Hiruzen jumped and landed close to the edge along with the snake masked Anbu and peered over the edge to see what looks like a small pinprick of aqua light at the bottom.

Before he could give orders, Hiruzen and the other ninja saw many streams of the same aqua color fly through the air and along the ground before going into the cave opening at high speed, taking bits and pieces of the ledge into the fall.

Some ninjas got it by the streams and got knocked over or into the pit, but caught themselves with chakra on the walls and got out quickly before they could fall further.

Hiruzen looked down the ledge to see the pinprick light slowly grow bigger at a steady rate before it started getting bigger faster.

"Everyone move now!" Hiruzen yelled while jumping away as the ground started shaking that grew quickly before it started to feel like an earthquake.

Many of the ninjas jumped and stuck to trees and moved to where they could be shielded by the tree and still see.

After about half a minute a blinding light flashed out the cave for a second before everything went silent.

When a jonin was about to check it out, a light blue blur shot out and straight into the sky, followed by a black blur and after that one was followed by a pink blur. Among the whirling winds, they all heard the sound of laughter.

Hiruzen and the others simply looked up to see the blurs flying around at high speed just above them through the trees.

"Was that, Naruto?" Hiruzen wondered out loud with a raised eyebrow.

5 MINUTES BEFORE

"Well, that's useful." Naruto muttered as he finished the simulations and was moving around in the large room while he waited for Anubis and Dolores to start up.

"Are you done doing that?" a slightly deep female voice that held power in it spoke.

Naruto stopped Jehuty before looking at Anubis and Dolores, trying to figure out which one spoke.

"I guess you're done now." Anubis said as she moved her arms to hang by her sides as she moved her wings a little.

"Oh, so it was you that talked." Naruto said before continuing.

"Now we just have to wait for Dolores to start up." he said while looking at Dolores, who at that moment bolted around the room while laughing loudly and whooping as she went.

"Never mind, I think she just did." Naruto said with a sweatdrop as he, Jehuty, and Anubis watched her in silence before she slowed down to hover in place by them, giggling to herself.

"...had fun?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Dolores, who nodded.

"So, do we get out of here the way I came or a different way?" Naruto wondered as he looked around the room.

"We go out the launch chute." Dolores said helpfully while pointing at the opening Naruto came through in the first place.

"That's the way I came in." Naruto stated while he moved Jehuty underneath the opening to look up it to see an extremely small light in the distance.

"Wow, I fell far." Naruto said with wide eyes as he stared up the chute.

"If we are to make it out before it gets dark, we will need to go fast." Ada said as she closed a few windows on the screen in front of Naruto.

"Luckily your wearing a suit meant for this type of inertia and movements." Ada continued as Naruto looked at the screen confused.

"Suit?" Naruto asked confusedly before he looked down to see he was no longer wearing his clothes, but rather a full body skin tight suit that was a dark burnt orange, had dull white pads on the shoulders that travel from shoulder to shoulder and covers his entire chest.

He also saw a full helmet that covers the entire head with the only part visible being his face.

"When did I get this?!" Naruto yelled as he looked at his arms and legs before noticing something else wrong with him.

"A 5-year-old should not have a body like this." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at his lean, sculpted body.

"That is a side effect of having Metatron infused to your body to heal it." Ada informed him, making him stop admiring his new body and look at the screen in confusion.

"Infused?" Naruto questioned with a tilted head, his eyebrow twitched slightly when he heard quiet squealing from Dolores.

"Yes, in order to heal your body, I had to infuse Metatron in it." Ada informed before she continued.

"There was also an unknown power source inside your body, but it changed when the Metatron came in contact with it, causing it to change its energy from what it was to Metatron. Now you have a self-replenishing Metatron source inside you." Ada spoke while Naruto looked at himself in wonder.

"I have also been able to replicate the new Metatron source's energy signature and able to copy it and placed the new copies inside Anubis, Dolores, and Jehuty. Now they have unlimited Metatron." Ada informed Naruto, Anubis, Jehuty and Dolores made movements that showed they were surprised by this.

"Well, guess it's time to get going, don't you agree." Anubis said after she got out of her surprise, the others nodding and they all moved to be under the chute and prepared to fly.

As they were prepared to go, streams of Metatron came from up the chute and was absorbed into the Frames before they launched upwards at high speed and started maneuvering out of the way, over, and around obstacles as they picked up speed, Naruto and Dolores laughing the whole way with Anubis and Jehuty chuckling as they went upwards.

After a few seconds, they shot out into the open air and started to fly around through the air above the opening and around the trees.

After a few minutes, they stopped and lowered to the ground and floated a few feet from the ground.

"Naruto?" a voice called out from the side, making Naruto turn Jehuty that way as the glass covering the cockpit retracts and allows him to stand up while waving at Hiruzen, who jumped and landed on the ground.

All the ninjas were still in shock while staring at the Frames, Hiruzen was brought out of it when he heard Naruto speak loudly from his spot.

"Hey Jiji, say hi to my new friends!" Naruto said cheerfully while gesturing to the three Frames. Anubis nodded her head while crossing her arms, her tail gently swaying from side to side behind her, Dolores did a curtsy, and Jehuty waved to them.

Hiruzen only shook his head with a small smile.

"Only you Naruto. Only you." Hiruzen said with pride in his voice.

"A quick question, Jiji?" Naruto asked as he looked down at him from the cockpit.

Hiruzen looked up at Naruto with a questioning look before he gestured him to continue.

"Where are me and my friends going to stay now since they can't fit in my apartment?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head with a grin.

End Chapter 1

Like I said at the beginning of the chapter I had this idea for a while so here it is, so I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of it. You know what to do if you do. Leave a review and have fun reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it so have fun reading! EvaUnit15 owns nothing but OC's if any appear.

Chapter 2

It has been a calm 8 years since Naruto has met and found the Orbital Frames, where they live is in the forest of death since there they can fly around and not be disturbed by any of the civilians or any ninja that hates Naruto.

It was time for Naruto and the other ninja hopefuls to graduate from the academy and be placed on teams.

When Naruto was there first and sat in his seat in the top row in the back and looked at his clothing.

He was wearing a dark, almost black, rust orange shirt with a mesh shirt underneath it, he was wearing dark blue pants with black sandals. The clothes have black lines that start's from his wrist and ankles that travel up his limbs and continue until they meet at the center of his chest with the line making many patterns as they go across his limbs and body.

He also remembered what Jiji had talked to him yesterday about the graduation.

"I still can't believe Jiji is going to have me graduate anyway, even if I don't pass the exam." Naruto thought to himself as he waited for all the students to arrive, but he wasn't expecting Jiji to walk in when everyone was there.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jiji before he looked back at the front when Iruka started the speech which Naruto tuned out and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later a piece of chalk was sent flying at high speed toward Naruto's head, which he tilted to the side and the chalk went past and hit the wall. He opened his eyes to see Iruka staring at him with a surprised look before he started talking.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Iruka said loudly while the students laughed quietly to themselves before anything else could happen the chalk came flying back and bounced off the desk in front of Iruka and landed in the tray on the board behind him.

Everyone, besides the Hokage and Naruto, was surprised by this and looked toward where it came from only to see nothing but Naruto in the way as he had a grin.

"Surprise." Naruto said as he watched them trying to figure out what happened.

What they didn't know, besides the Hokage and a few other people, was that since Naruto had Metatron infused into him, along with a source of it that keeps making more of it inside of him, that he is like a human size Orbital Frame now, though there are still things he can't do like make a normal sized Orbital Frame body for himself, he was told he might be able too if he practices with making things with Metatron more complex and bigger, but it will take a while before he could make his own Orbital Frame body.

He also could transform into human-size versions of Jehuty, Anubis, and Dolores, but that takes a great amount of concentration to do the full body, but he could make small parts of them easily and quickly, like making his arm like one of theirs or have a pair of their wings as examples.

Naruto was brought back to his sense when he saw everybody move outside to the throwing range.

"Time to get started then." Naruto said to himself quietly, he noticed that the Hokage grew a grin when he heard Naruto speak and when he saw Naruto looking at him, he gave a nod and a hand sign that Naruto only knew along with the few people that he trusted.

When Naruto saw the hand sign his eyes widen a little before he grew an excited grin as he made his way to his spot in the shade of a tree and watched as the other students were called up and went to throw shuriken and kunai at the targets.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said while he looked to see Naruto laying down in the shade before he lifted his legs up and brought them down quick, only for his heels to make contact with the ground before his body moved like it was on a pivot until he was standing and walking toward the range.

He heard his classmates talk quietly as he got in place and reached his arm back like he was about to throw a kunai or shuriken.

"HA! The idiot doesn't even have a shuriken or kunai!" One of the students said out loud before many of them started to laugh, Naruto simply ignored them and made a thought of a kunai in his hand, causing a kunai to appear in a flash of light blue in his hand.

The laughing stopped as soon as they saw the kunai appear, before they could say anything Naruto threw it, hitting the target on the bullseye while using the momentum to bring his other arm back, another kunai appearing in his hand before he threw it as well and repeated the process until all ten were used before he switched to using shuriken.

When he was done he simply walked back to his spot in the shade of the tree and waited until the next part began.

When they started the sparring next, they had to go against an instructor and last 5 minutes or more until Iruka calls the match.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out, looking at Naruto to see him still laying under the tree.

Before Iruka could yell at him, Naruto got up and walked into the ring with the instructor their going against.

When Naruto got a look at him, he noticed it was Mizuki, someone who hates his guts and thinks he is the Kyuubi, along with trying to sabotage his education.

Naruto saw the look in Mizuki's eye's and groaned in his mind.

"This is just great, he's up to something." Naruto thought to himself as he watched Mizuki carefully for anything.

As Iruka started the match, Mizuki took off at speeds of a high genin, expecting Naruto to be too surprised to move.

What he saw was Naruto looking at him with a bored gaze, infuriating Mizuki. When Mizuki got close to Naruto and threw a jab Naruto sidestepped before moving at speeds much higher than Mizuki or anyone was expecting and slammed his knee into Mizuki's chest, causing him to hunch over.

Naruto then stepped to the side until he was right next to Mizuki and raised his hands up and held them together before bringing them down slowly, slow to him but fast for everyone else, onto Mizuki's back forcing him onto the ground on his stomach.

Naruto then kicked Mizuki's with a little bit more force than necessary, because the kick sent him out the ring and into a couple of bushes by the wooden fence by the students.

The students were shocked at what they saw, some of them were fuming about how the dead last was better than them, a certain Uchiha thinking that the strength Naruto used should be his.

"Good work Naruto," Iruka said as he wrote something on the clipboard before looking back up at him.

"But take it down a notch on the kick a bit, would ya." Iruka said with a slight upward twitch of the corner of his mouth showing he was trying not to grin.

"I'll try, but no promises." Naruto said as he walked with the other students back to the classroom for the academy three jutsu.

Naruto noticed that the Hokage left, but he left something with Iruka that looked like a note and a package.

When everybody was in their seats, Iruka read the note quickly before raising an eyebrow, he then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, please come up here." Iruka said while he put the note down and grabbed the package and tossed it to Naruto when he got close enough.

"The Hokage wanted you to have that," Iruka said while Naruto opened it to see a silver mask that wraps around his head, going over it and leaving the lower part of the back open.

But what surprised Naruto about the mask is that it was shaped to look exactly like Jehuty's, Anubis's, and Dolores's heads. It looked like their faces with the black forehead crest and nothing else, it also had a black visor over where the eyes are.

Naruto also noticed that the mask had the pieces that go over the ears similar to Jehuty's along with what he can see being some metal that on the inside of the ear covers that look like they can move.

Naruto looked at Iruka, silently asking what it was.

"It's a mask that the Hokage had made personally for you, considering that you are graduated now and are a special rank," Iruka said before he smiled with pride at his younger brother in everything but blood before finishing.

"Congratulations, Runner Naruto." Iruka said as he held the smile while Naruto smiled as well before he looked at the mask in his hands.

Their family-like moment was interrupted by many students who were clan heirs, mainly Sasuke and Kiba.

But what they all didn't know was that the Hokage was in his office with his all-seeing orb watching the class along with the clan heads.

Tsume, Kiba's mother, shook her head while growling lowly.

"I'm going to beat that attitude out of him when he gets home." Tsume said while watching, some of the other clan head almost felt sorry for the kid.

Keyword being 'almost'.

Back in the class, Sasuke stood up with a look of anger.

"Why does the dope get a special rank that should be mine, an Uchiha Elite!" Sasuke demanded with a glare aimed at Naruto, who ignored him, angering Sasuke more.

Kiba stood up as well with a confident look.

"I doubt the dope could even keep the rank for a day before it's taken from him." Kiba said arrogantly while staring at Naruto like he was below him, but Kiba received the same treatments as Sasuke, infuriating him.

Naruto was still looking at the mask when the two first interrupted before he turned it around and placed it on his head, the mask fitting perfectly on his head.

He sent some Metatron to the mask, causing it to glow slightly before a face guard slide into place from the ear covers, covering his face completely with the visor completing the look along with the back of the mask having plates of metal slid down and stopped until it completely covered his head as a helmet.

Everybody was surprised by this, Sasuke and Kiba were about to say something to insult Naruto, but before they could do that Iruka spoke.

"You're free to go, Naruto. Also, the Hokage said that your able to bring your three friends into the open now since he informed all the shinobi that are on duty about them." Iruka informed his surrogate brother.

Naruto nodded before he turned to an open window, the lines on him having the pulse pattern again, this time also going up to the helmet and the same happening to it with lines glowing on it with two eye-like spots on the crest to light up.

The students and Iruka were surprised by this but were more surprised when Naruto held up a hand and made a hand sign that none of them knew, except for Iruka, and they saw something moving in the group of trees in the academy's yard like something big was moving through them.

What they saw was what looked like a giant aqua colored statue that was moving, it came out of the tree's which came up to below its waist, surprising many of them considering it was hiding within the trees and not noticed until now.

Naruto ran toward the window before jumping out and had what looked like smaller versions of the giant's wings appear on his back and flew toward it while it floated in the air, waiting for him.

When Naruto got close the cockpit cover dematerialized, allowing him to sit down before the cover materialized after he sat down, he let Jehuty fly herself while he was looking around.

He saw all his former classmates staring at Jehuty in awe and a little bit of fear, he also saw Sasuke glaring at Jehuty.

"I already know what he's thinking." Naruto said out loud before Jehuty took off over the buildings and flew at a leisure pace around the village.

Naruto looked around some more to see many civilians staring up at them with fear while a couple of passing shinobi were watching in awe as they saw Jehuty for the first time.

"If Sasuke Uchiha thinks he can claim Jehuty or the others as his own, then it won't happen." Ada said, saying Sasuke's name with some venom, making Naruto chuckle a little before he willed the face plate and visor to open, the visor sliding up and the face guard sliding back to their previous places.

"Yep, cause I got a feeling it might involve him flying through the air if he tried, right?" Naruto guessed, his answer being Ada making a humming sound, making Naruto laugh out loud.

Before long they got a call from Dolores from the forest of death.

"Hey, is it time we can come out now?" Dolores whined childishly, getting a chuckle from Naruto before he spoke with a smile.

"Yea, you can come out into the open now." Naruto said as he stopped Jehuty in the center of the village and turned her to face the forest of death and raised her left hand toward the sky, confusing many people who were watching.

Soon Dolores came flying out of the trees of the forest of death at high speed, coming right at them along with Anubis trailing behind her, giggling the whole way.

When the two made it they stopped in front of Jehuty, who lowered her hand, they greeted each other.

"How did it go, Naruto?" Anubis asked with curiosity in her voice while the cover on the cockpit dematerialized and Naruto stretched his arms upward before answering.

"It went well, but I think Sasuke's going to try something, probably complain to the civilian council to try and have me hand you guys over to him, claiming that your 'Uchiha Property' that I stole." Naruto said, making quote signs with his fingers when he said Uchiha property with sarcasm.

Anubis simply growls.

"He can try and he will fail." Anubis said while crossing her arms.

Dolores spoke with excitement in her voice, changing the subject.

"Do you like out graduation gift for you?" Dolores asked while looking at Naruto with her hands clasped in front of her chest with her head tilted slightly.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you, girls." Naruto said while smiling up at them, him knowing their smiling too.

They flew to the Hokage monument and began relaxing up there since before Naruto left the academy he heard Iruka call out to him saying that he had a week off before he began missions, Naruto wasn't complaining.

They stayed up at the monument messing around until it started to get dark, their bodies illuminating the area around them with the glow of Metatron as it passed through them before they floated into the air.

"Well, let's get home. We might have to pick up Anko as well." Naruto said as they flew through the air a leisure pace before they noticed a kunoichi in a trench coat and a purple spiky ponytail jumping from the roofs toward the forest of death.

Anubis flew lower until she was behind Anko and when she jumped again, Anubis placed her hand underneath Anko, getting a surprised yelp from her as Anubis carried her up until they were back with the others.

"Surprise." Naruto said simply with a grin that Anko mirrored.

"Hey, Gaki. Congratulations on your rank." Anko said while sitting down with her legs dangling over the edge of Anubis's hand.

"Hello to you as well." Dolores said with a giggle before Naruto spoke with curiosity in his voice.

"Why were you out and about at this time, speaking of which why were there more ninjas than normal at this time?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There was a problem, the problem was that the forbidden scroll was stolen from the Hokage vault," Anko said with seriousness before she finished speaking with a grin.

"But the thief was identified as Mizuki, the way we found this out was because Iruka was chasing him earlier. But when Mizuki was about to get away a beam of blueish energy as Iruka described it shot past him by a few feet and nailed Mizuki right in the ass, making him unable to move from the waist down unless he caused untold amounts of pain. The scroll was recovered and safely placed back in the vault with more security seals place and the ones already there were upgraded." Anko finished her tale before looking at Naruto with a bigger grin.

"That beam was your doing wasn't it." Anko stated, making Naruto nod with a chuckle before they closed in on the forest of death before entering and flew for a few minutes in silence before they came upon the tower in the center of the forest, the tower is much bigger now since Naruto and the orbital frames upgraded it to be bigger and have more rooms along with hangers for any projects they are working on along with hangers designed specifically to be rooms for the orbital frames.

"Well, time to get some shut-eye." Naruto said as they entered through a hanger door that closed behind them with the lights on and he jumped out and floated to a walkway with Anko being placed on the same one.

"Night girls." Naruto said as he walked into a room that's at the center of the entire tower that had a view of all three hangers that the orbital frames used as their rooms, three walls serving as the windows and the fourth one being the wall with the door to elsewhere in the tower.

His room was circular and hanging from the ceiling with the three hangers on three sides of it so Naruto could see Jehuty, Anubis, and Dolores along with their being doors on the far end side of the windows so he can enter the hangers of the respective orbital frames.

His bed was halfway to the center and the wall, the center of the room is a circular hatch that can be opened along with the same hatchway on the ceiling above the one on the floor.

The room had a desk close to the bed along with a scroll shelf to store and hold any scroll's Naruto has along with a normal bookshelf. There was also a closet cabinet for his close next to the bookshelf.

Naruto walked over to the desk and placed his helmet their before he went over to the closet and changed his clothes into a pair of shorts and a simple white t-shirt and walked over to the bed, but before he got in he looked at the windows to see the girls peering in.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a deadpan look before he shook his head and got in the bed and prepared to sleep.

"Go to sleep you three, we have a week before we start mission's, alright." Naruto said while he started to drift off to sleep, faintly hearing them agreeing before everything went quiet.

Then he heard a quiet lullaby coming from Dolores, making him drift off faster, before falling asleep completely with nice dreams of him and the girls going on many missions and having fun.

End Chapter 2

Not much to say here but I hope you like the chapter. If you did, you know what to do, leave a like, a review, a follow, all that good stuff. And PM me if you want to suggest stuff from Z.O.E series to me that you want in the story if I allow it then I will try my best to get it in. Have fun reading everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody, I'm back with the 3rd chapter to this story so I hope you enjoy it, have fun reading everybody. Also before I forget, I might be working on and off on some stories so I apologize if parts of them are a little different.

Chapter 3

It has been a long, long week for Naruto and the girls.

They had nothing to do while they wait for the week to end, so they entertained themselves by flying around in the air in the forest of death or above the village.

Right now Naruto was in the Hokage tower about to get a mission for him and the girls.

"So, do you have any mission for me, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, showing professionalism in this situation.

"Yes, I do, Naruto." Hiruzen said as he picked up a scroll and tossed to Naruto, who caught it and opened it to read.

"Your mission is to go and investigate a village not far from here that's been said to have been taken over by bandits and maybe, this was just a rumor until we need to confirm it, a nuke-nin. If the village is being controlled by bandits and a nuke-nin, take them out and liberate the village. Use extreme caution around the nuke-nin if there is one." Hiruzen said with a serious voice.

"Alright, Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he nodded and started heading to the door while speaking.

"We'll be back in a while." Naruto said as he opened the door to leave, but was stopped by Hiruzen's voice.

"And Naruto, be careful." Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile, Naruto returned the smile before he stepped out and closed the door and walked to the front of the building to meet up with the girls.

As soon as he walked out the doors he saw Jehuty floating off to the side to his left while Anubis did the same to his right, but with her arms crossed.

Dolores was flying around, giggling as she did tricks that made the spectators that were watching wonder how she was able to do them since they looked like only an extremely flexible person is able to do them with ease.

"Alright come on you three, we got a mission!" Naruto said loudly, getting the attention of all three frames, Jehuty flew toward Naruto at a fast speed, Naruto simply added Metatron to his legs and jumped straight up, causing a small cloud of dirt where he was standing.

He maneuvered himself to where he would land in the open cockpit as Jehuty flew toward him. Naruto landed in the seat with his hands already on the controls and the canopy forming above him, then all three frames took off toward the gate.

As they were heading to the gate to head out, Naruto saw an Anbu heading in the same direction a little bit ahead of them.

"Jiji probably sent them to tell the guards at the gate that were going on a mission." Naruto thought to himself as he got back to what he was about to do.

"Alright girls, listen up," Naruto said as he saw three communication windows open to both the sides and middle of the view in front of him, showing the avatars the frames decided to make for themselves if they were human.

The one on the right was a young beautiful woman the age of 20, with straight black hair that has red streaks going through it reaching to below the screen since they only allow from the collarbone up to be seen of a person.

Her eyes were a blazing red-orange, looking like embers that are still ready to start a fire or magma ready to melt you with a simple glare.

Naruto could see that she was wearing what looked like a black armor that he can see on her orbital frame body, except the floating wings were attached to her back when not in use and she didn't have her Frame head to be like a helmet like his right now.

The screen in the middle showed another beautiful woman the same age as the woman on the right, she had medium dark aqua color hair that goes out of the screen with light aqua streaks through it, her eyes are the aqua as the streaks in her hair and if you look at them for too long you will feel like your in the ocean by a calm reef.

She was wearing armor like the woman on the right, but her's was the same as her Orbital Frame body, just without the head acting as a helmet.

The screen on the left shows another beautiful woman the same age as the other two with royal purple color hair that goes out the screen with lime green streaks going through it along with having orange eyes that hold many positive emotions along with being energetic.

She was wearing armor like the other two, but of her own Orbital Frame without the head.

"We're going to a village that's nearby to liberate it of bandits and maybe, this is just a rumor until it is confirmed, a nuke-nin. So we need to be careful and cautious if there is a nuke-nin, alright." Naruto said as he looked at the three women on the screens.

"Got it." the woman on the right, Anubis, said with a nod and a small grin.

"Affirmative." the woman in the middle, Jehuty, said with a professional voice and a straight face, but you can see the eagerness in her eyes of wanting to go out and do some missions instead of being cramped in the same area all the time.

"Alright, let's do it!" the woman on the left, Dolores, said eagerly with a big grin that could match Naruto's.

Naruto nodded before he steered Jehuty in the direction they need to go before they flew over the gate, seeing the two chunin and the Anbu Naruto saw earlier waving up at them, making them return the gesture before the group took off at high speed to their destination since it will be about ten minutes flying at high speed just above the trees till they arrive.

Naruto thought back earlier in the previous years about what happened to Ada and Jehuty for a week while they were waiting for Naruto's, and by hiding in plain sight, the orbital frames first day in the academy, Jehuty wouldn't move or respond while she was in her harness, Ada wouldn't respond either, making Naruto, Anubis, and Dolores worry that something was seriously wrong.

After the week was up, did Jehuty move and respond, they found out what happened to the both her and Ada.

It turned out that Ada and Jehuty were the same now. When Naruto asked for her to specify what she meant, Ada explained that she was the AI for the frame Jehuty, she then noticed how lost Naruto was in her explanation so she simplified it in a way that she knew that he would understand at that time.

She was a master puppeteer like the puppet masters in Suna, but her puppet was Jehuty since it was a normal orbital frame with no AI inside it like Anubis or Dolores, so Ada uploaded herself completely into Jehuty, essentially making her Jehuty.

Naruto snapped out of it when he saw a village coming into view, he also noticed that they slowed down so they don't get spotted.

"You have spaced out the entire trip." Jehuty informed Naruto as they lowered to the ground out of sight of the village and saw that the bandits were few in number.

"How the fuck did they take over a village with so few of them?" Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow as he saw the group of bandits was walking through a street like they owned the place with the villagers making a wide berth to stay away from them.

Naruto then moved zoomed in on the village square to see a person dressed in chunin clothes with a slashed Konoha headband around his left bicep.

"Found the nuke-nin, but he looks like he really isn't one, someone that just took clothes of a chunin and acting like he is a chunin when he's probably a civilian or something." Naruto said as he watched the nuke-nin yell at the people in the square, but what Naruto saw was that the nin was ordering them around but wasn't using any jutsu to enforce his point or anything that would signify that he was a real ninja.

"This should be easy, might be able to get this done in a few minutes at best if what I'm thinking is right." Naruto said as he jumped out of Jehuty's cockpit and landed on the ground before he started heading into the village after telling the frames they can take out the bandits while he went after the nuke-nin.

Soon Naruto was walking down the road to the square and saw the nin still yelling orders at the civilians.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, getting the nin's attention and the civilians as well.

"How about you pick on someone your own size." Naruto said, getting a cocky and arrogant grin from the nin.

"Why don't you run off kid before I use my exploding kunai on you." He said with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"Well then, why don't you?" Naruto taunted, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"If he throws it like a chunin and at chunin level speed along with how to throw it like one then I'm facing a real chunin, if not then he is an imposter." Naruto thought to himself as he watched the nuke-nin carefully without giving anything away.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the nin grab a kunai from a pouch on his leg, fumbling with it for a few seconds and throwing it in a sloppy way, which Naruto stepped to the side and caught the kunai and looked at it.

It did have an exploding seal on it, but it would have exploded the moment Naruto caught it and as he looked at the seal he saw it was a fake seal, just normal ink on a normal piece of paper that civilians use.

Naruto's mind moved at extremely high speed while looking at the kunai, thanks to the Metatron flowing in his body and was able to analyze the kunai in a second.

He looked up and saw the imposter had a pale and nervous face.

With a grin, Naruto spoke as he twirled the kunai around his finger with the ring.

"Was that really the best you got? Cause a real ninja wouldn't fumble with a kunai like you just did if they were in your position, along with the way you handled it and thrown it. Plus the 'exploding seal'," Naruto said with sarcasm before he continued.

"Was a complete fake, its normal ink, and paper that civilians use." Naruto finished with a grin as he saw the looks on the imposter's and civilians faces being fear and anger respectively.

Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed as he watched the civilians beat up the imposter with a vengeance.

TIME SKIP

"That was disappointing." Anubis said as they flew back to Konoha with the bandits and imposters in trapped inside a large crate, so they didn't see the orbital frames.

The group wasn't taking any chances with the prisoners since some might be let off or somehow escape thanks to some of the stupid civilians on the civilian counsel thinking that they could get spy's of there own when said 'spy' would just run out of the fire country and stay out while spreading what they know to anyone that pays them, letting secrets that should stay as secrets out.

"Here you go, we'll let you guys handle it from here." Naruto said as Anubis dropped the crate from a few feet above the ground, making the occupants inside groan and complain and getting a few raised eyebrows from the two gate chunin and Anbu.

Naruto and the frames took off to the Hokage tower to report their mission.

The Hokage was doing paperwork before he heard tapping on his window, he turned and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw all three orbital frames looking in with Naruto crouching on the ledge.

He opened the window, letting Naruto in and kept the window open for the frames to listen and talk as well.

"That was fast, I thought you would be gone until around sundown." Hiruzen said as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs as Naruto stood in front of the desk before he spoke.

"Yea, but it turned out the nuke-nin was an imposter wearing chunin clothes with a small group of bandits, there being taken care of right now by some Anbu that were at the gate along with the gate guards." Naruto said before he added something.

"And we would have been back sooner if the bandits didn't split up and we had to round them up one by one." Naruto said with a grumble, getting a chuckle from Hiruzen, Anubis, and Jehuty while getting a quiet giggle from Dolores.

"Well, that is a mission well done. Here you go, Naruto." Hiruzen said as he put a stamp on the mission scroll and handed him the missions pay.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he pocketed the money and walked back to the window.

When he was about to jump off the sill and into the cockpit of Anubis, he heard Hiruzen grumble about 'blasted paperwork'.

"Should I tell him how to beat it?" Naruto thought to himself before shaking his head.

"Nah, he'll figure it out." Naruto thought before he jumped into the cockpit and the group flew through the air to the Hokage monument to relax until they were called in again.

An hour or two passed as the group was on the Hokage monument, on the Fourths head, relaxing.

Jehuty saw an Anbu coming up to them in haste.

"Anbu incoming." Jehuty said as the others got up to see the Anbu stop in front of them before he spoke.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office." the Anbu said before he used shunshin to get back to his post.

"Well, you heard him, let's go." Naruto said as he stood up by the edge and turned and fell down as he spun while going head first to the ground, the frames doing the same.

Naruto's back and legs lit up as Metatron flowed through his body and created the thrusters Jehuty has, then his helmet activated and closed with the eyes on the crest activating and the visor having two glowing eyes appear.

Naruto leveled out over the rooftops and took off at high speed to the tower with the frames flying with him.

Soon they were at the tower and Naruto entered through the window to see Hiruzen reading a scroll with a worried look on his face.

The Hokage turned when he heard Naruto come in and spoke as Naruto walked to stand in front of the desk.

"Naruto, I know this is early but you're going on another mission." Hiruzen said with seriousness in his voice, making Naruto stand up straighter.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked with seriousness and curiosity in his voice as he watches the Hokage put the scroll down and looked up at him.

"You're going to Wave country to be back up for Kakashi's team, Team 7 as they have run into more opposition than the client has told us," Hiruzen said before he added something else.

"That along with you and the three behind me," he gestured to the three frames outside the window.

"Will be able to get there much faster since we have received this letter just a few minutes ago before you arrived and you will be able to leave on a shorter time span than some of the other shinobi." Hiruzen said as Naruto thought about it before he nodded.

"We'll leave right away, Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he prepared to jump out the window before he heard the Hokage speak as he got on the window sill.

"Don't worry about telling the gate guards about your mission, I already have an Anbu there telling them that your heading again." Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto nod before he jumped out and landed in the cockpit of Dolores and all three frames took off through the air toward Wave as fast as they can go while above the village before they took off full speed when they left the walls, all three creating a sonic boom as they vanished from sight extremely quickly.

Hiruzen watched as the three frames before they took off, how particles of energy floated around there thrusters before they vanished with three extremely loud booms echoed as they sped off.

He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the door open and turned his chair around to see his secretary was looking in.

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." She said with a surprised look, Hiruzen raised an eyebrow before he gestured to her.

"Let them in then." He said as picked up his pipe and put some tobacco in it as he saw the visitor walk in.

Hiruzen saw that the visitor was a Jonin, but not one of his.

He saw that the man was wearing black shinobi pants and shirt with samurai armor on his torso, shins, and forearms with a sword on the left side of his waist, but what got Hiruzen's attention was his hair color and, even more so, the headband the Jonin wore.

Short red hair along with a headband that had a whirlpool insignia, the clan symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

"B-b-but how?" Hiruzen stuttered in shock as he dropped his unlit pipe as he stared at the Jonin. The Jonin spoke with slight amusement in his voice at how the Hokage was acting.

"I have a message from the Uzukage."

END CHAPTER 3

This took some time to figure out, but I got it done, so I hope you enjoy the chapter if you did leave a favorite, a follow, a review, all that good stuff.

If you can guess who is the Uzukage, then you get a cyber cookie

ENJOY READING EVERYONE! EvaUnit15 in the studio making more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the 4th chapter, it took a while to think up a way for it to work, so this chapter along with all future chapters are basically being worked on a day or so very often.

Have fun reading everyone!

Chapter 4

"5 minutes until we reach Wave country." Anubis said as the group flew through the air above the trees at high speed.

They had left Konoha about ten minutes ago, traveling at their speed they made the long trip short.

"Hopefully we can get there before anything happens." Naruto said as he looked out the cockpit to see something in the distance getting closer.

"It's a bridge." Dolores said with surprise as she and the others stare at the sheer size of it.

Naruto was about to speak, but he was stopped when Anubis spoke.

"I'm picking up 4 heat signatures, 3 sizes of young teens, possibly preteens, and one adult." Anubis spoke up while looking in a specific direction in the forest.

"Sounds like team 7, let's go." Naruto said as he and the Frames changed course and soon found a clearing where they saw team 7 working on tree walking with Kakashi watching them while using a crutch.

"Looks like Kakashi got himself injured in a confrontation." Jehuty spoke as they lowered into the clearing, getting team 7's attention.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from Dolores's open cockpit and landed in front of Kakashi, who had an eye smile.

"Good to see you again Naruto, and to answer your question, we ran into Zabuza on the way." Kakashi said, still smiling at his surrogate little brother.

Naruto stared at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing of Zabuza and his accomplishments in the bingo book.

"You used your eye too long, and he got you when you became a little chakra exhausted, right." Naruto stated, knowing that is what happen since Kakashi's other chakra exhausting moves needed to be used repeatedly, and if he did so in his fight with Zabuza then he would be more injured since he wouldn't be using his eye, which could allow him to track his target as long as he concentrates on it.

Kakashi had a sweatdrop at how Naruto stated it before he chuckled nervously, Naruto rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"What are you doing here dope?" Sasuke asked with a frown, Sakura nodding next to him, making Naruto frown at him before he spoke.

"I'm the backup Kakashi sent for, and I am not going to listen to your useless, arrogant demands and I am certainly not going to listen to your screeching and howling." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke first then at Sakura before he looked at Kakashi.

"We're going to find our own training spot all right Kakashi, see ya in a bit." Naruto said as Anubis, Dolores, and Jehuty turns to go before Naruto stopped and looked back to Kakashi.

"Also, keep an eye on your three genins all right." Naruto said before he turned and went off after the frames, missing or ignoring the glare from Sasuke as he disappeared from view.

FEW HOURS LATER

Naruto and the Frames just arrived at Tazuna's house, the three girls waiting outside but could still hear and see what's going on thanks to their camera systems.

Naruto introduced himself to Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami, he would have met Inari, but he heard from kakashi that the kid exploded on his team and went to his room, making Naruto wonder what made him like this before he figured that Gato must've done something.

Naruto took his food that was given to him by Tsunami and was now on the roof eating while talking to the girls.

"I know what we're going to do once we find out where Gato is hiding." Naruto said as he is about finished eating his food, aware of his little audience of two.

"And what would that be?" Anubis asked, already having an idea, making her become a little excited as Dolores and Jehuty are wondering the same thing.

"We get rid of him, his hideout, return everything he took from Wave and return it, and finally leave Gato to his punishment at the hands of the people of Wave." Naruto said before he shushined to the kitchen, cleaned his plate and shushined back in a couple of seconds, wonders of metatron.

"Now, where should we sleep?" Naruto wondered out loud as he held his chin in thought as he wondered.

"Maybe somewhere close to the bridge." Dolores suggested, getting looks from the three, making her continue.

"Well we were told that they should be completing the bridge by tomorrow." Dolores said, getting nods from the three before Naruto spoke up.

"How about we sleep under the bridge in the water, like that one time we were playing hide and seek with Jiji and we hid underwater in the river." Naruto suggested, getting nods.

"Haven't done that in a while, it will also keeps us from the enemy's sight, giving us the advantage of surprise." Jehuty said as the three frames prepared to head out while Naruto went down to the living room to see team 7 and Tazuna along with Kakashi, who Naruto walked up to.

Kakashi, seeing his surrogate little brother coming up to him, put his book away and eye smiled as he spoke.

"Hey Naruto, what do ya need?" Kakashi asked curiously, getting the attention of everyone in the room, along with Tsunami, who just walked in.

"Me and the others are going to hit the hay early alright. If you want to know where we are going then you can come and see if ya want too." Naruto said as he turned around and started heading out, while Kakashi was following along with Tazuna, team 7, Tsunami, and Inari since he heard what Naruto was talking about earlier along with Tsunami.

As they made it to the bridge with the frames staying low below the treetops to not be spotted, they soon arrived at the bridge where they saw the bridge nearly completed.

"Alright, well night guys." Naruto said before he jumped up and landed inside of Dolores's cockpit and have it closed as the frames were standing on the ground then walked into the water, making everyone besides Kakashi, Inari, and Tsunami stare at them in confusion before they fully submerged.

"Well let's get back to the house, I could go for a couple of z's myself." Kakashi said as he yawned and started heading back with everyone else following, Inari and Tsunami taking a bit longer since they looked back at the water before following the others.

UNDERWATER

"Well, time to get comfortable." Naruto said as he stretched a bit before he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head to act as a pillow as the three frames went between the support pillars of the bridge and shot cables out that sunk into the pillars to hold them in place, since it easier underwater where they weighed far less than in the air, in reclined positions.

Naruto felt Dolores shake slightly, he was about to ask what was wrong before he saw that Jehuty and Anubis were hugging her, making a threeway group hug, making him smile before he took his helmet off and placed it in a storage compartment and leaned back to sleep, but a second later the entire seat he was leaning on jerked back slightly before it layed down to be more horizontal and pulled in more slightly to Dolores's body and puffed out a bit with a pillow being placed underneath his head and a blanket coming from the side.

Naruto simply laid there with wide, unblinking eyes, trying to figure out what just happened before he felt Dolores's shiver slightly after everything was done, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Night, Naruto." All three girls said before they went to sleep, Naruto smiling before he prepared to go to sleep as well.

"Night, girls." Naruto said warmly before he closed his eyes, he could bet that they were smiling in their sleep as they pulled each other closer in their sleep.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and the girls woke up as they heard a commotion going on up on the bridge.

"What's going on up there?." Naruto asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, the seat returning to normal behind him.

"Sounds like Zabuza was just told that he wasn't getting paid." Anubis said as she listened on part of the conversation going on up top.

"Also Gato is up as well." Anubis added, Naruto could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Well, let's get going." Naruto said as he just put his helmet on as the frames retracted their cables and started to move upward.

ON BRIDGE

"Looks like we're not enemies anymore Kakashi." Zabuza said as he rested his sword on his shoulder as he glared at the army of thugs on the other side of the bridge with Gato at the front with a smug grin.

"Guess so. You don't mind if I bring in a few other people for this do you?" Kakashi wondered as he looked at Zabuza out of the corner of his eye, seeing the swordsman grin before he spoke.

"The more the merrier." Zabuza said as he saw Kakashi look toward the side of the bridge, making him wonder what the jounin was doing before he heard him shout.

"ALRIGHT TEAM ORBITAL, SHOWTIME!" Kakashi shouted, making many thugs laugh at him before they were silenced by three water geysers shot upward, soaking many as they saw shadows in the geysers, one having red-orange eyes, one having aqua eyes, and the last one having orange eyes.

Many thugs thought they were demons and many took off running with some staying behind, though they were shaking.

The frames came into full view as the water settled, making Zabuza stare at them for a moment before he shook his head as Haku appeared next to him.

"Haku, you stay back alright." Zabuza ordered his daughter in everything but blood, Haku looked at him in shock before she tried to speak.

"But i can help you mast-" Haku tried to say before she was interrupted by Zabuza.

"I'M NOT YOUR MASTER, I AM YOUR FATHER AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Zabuza yelled before he took off toward the large group of thugs with Kakashi following, both swinging their blades.

Naruto and the frames took off to take care of the boats that Gato used to ensure that he and any thug has no escape.

"Let's get to work." Naruto said as all three girls started destroying the boats, he could hear Anubis chuckling to herself in sadistic glee as she destroyed a large boat by ripping it in half.

Naruto started to sweat a little after hearing her like that.

"Holy crap, that is scary." Naruto thought to himself as he just saw Anubis pick up a smaller boat and threw it like a javelin at another larger ship and had it simply go straight through it.

As they finished with the boats they went back to the bridge to see the results of a bloodbath, blood was everywhere, there were a lot of corpses that were either stabbed, cut, bisected and many more littering the bridge.

And at the center would be a blood covered Zabuza, who was heaving slightly, and Kakashi who was behind him, also heaving a little bit. Gato tried sneaking away, but was stopped when he turned and came face to face with Naruto, who had his helmet activated, making him more terrifying to Gato, the image being reinforced when he materialized a greatsword that was simple in appearance, being nearly as large as Zabuza's sword and wielded it with ease.

"D-d-dont kill me, i can give anything you want!" Gato said in terror as he backed away from Naruto who was stalking closer, like a predator about to take its prey.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill or hurt ya." Naruto said cheerfully, getting surprised looks from everyone, besides Zabuza and Kakashi since they had a feeling that Naruto wasn't finished.

Naruto then jabbed his sword forward quickly, stopping the instant it cut through Gato's shirt and jacket and pulled him up in the air, his feet kicking wildly for purchase on the ground.

"BUT THEY ARE!" Naruto yelled with bloodthirsty glee with a growl in his voice as he threw Gato off his sword into the center of a waiting crowd of people from the village.

Not a moment later the group heard pain filled screams from the center of the crowd as it moved back to the village, the screaming growing fainter.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said as his helmet opened, hearing the girls and Zabuza chuckling.

End chapter 4

HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER! Sorry it took so long, but i finally been able to get past this massive writers blocks that stood before me.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the story, leave a follow, a favorite, the whole shebang that all of ya know. Also check out my other stories and don't be afraid of leaving a review on them, they help with ideas and what i should improve on.

ALSO, NEED HELP WITH THIS.

What should Jack/Banshee daughter's name be? Tell me in a review in the story "Transformers Prime: Banshee", if no one suggests one or a couple i will put a few that i can think of and put it up to see which one gets the most votes, alright? We good? AAAAAAALLLLLLRRRIIIIIIGHTYYYY THEN, have fun reading everyone, Unit15 bout to fall asleep.


End file.
